


Choices in the Woods

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Huxloween Prompts 2018 [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Armitage Hux Dies, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor Violence, Multiple times, Time Loop, Werewolf Kylo Ren, Werewolf Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: Hux is having the worst day of of his life. And it keep repeating, each day ending with a giant wolf killing him. Until Hux figures out how to turn his day around, he will keep repeating it forever.





	Choices in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I knew this was going to be a long fic to write. I wasn't wrong, but I hope you enjoy it despite the length! 
> 
> I took inspiration from the episode Supernatural season 3 episode "Mystery Spot" for this fic, so Hux is going to die a few times.

_ I really, really, really, really, really, really like you - _

Hux’s eyes snapped open and he dove for his alarm clock to silence the Carly Rae Jepsen song it was blaring.  

“Hate that song,” he grumbled, laying back on his pillow.

He stared at the white ceiling of his dorm room for a moment then groaned. He needed to get up and get ready for class. Technically, he had an hour to kill. His class wasn’t until 11 but if he didn’t get up now, Mitaka would get back from his 9:30 class and would want to talk his ear off.

“Not today,” he vowed, sliding out of bed.

Hux plugged in his (dorm illegal) electric tea pot and watched it until the water was boiling and quickly unplugged it before there was enough steam to potentially set off the fire alarm. While his tea steeped, Hux reviewed his notes for Snoke’s history midterm.

Professor Snoke was a crotchety old man, who only gave points for the midterm and the final, both of which were notoriously difficult. This had resulted in Snoke’s class having the highest drop rate at the university and earned Snoke the worst reviews on ratemyprofessor.com.

Hux sipped his tea and nibbled at a poptart until it was 10:30. He stuffed his notes in his backpack and took the second poptart with him.

Starkiller University had a small enough campus that it only took Hux ten minutes to casually walk from one end to the other. He reluctantly climbed the four flights of stairs to Snoke’s classroom and slumped into his regular seat at the front of the classroom at 10:45. No one else was there, but that suited Hux just fine.

By the time Snoke walked in at eleven on the dot, Hux was confident that he knew the necessary content well enough to pass the midterm. He put his notes away and took a deep breath.  

“Now we separate the weak from the strong,” Snoke mused before passing out the test.

Hux flipped to the last page of the test. The ridiculous thing was eleven pages long, single sided, all short answer.

_ “Fuck me,” _ Hux groaned to himself as he flipped back to the first page.

He had been working for ten minutes when Kylo’s text tone sounded in the otherwise silent room. Hux dove for his bag to silence it and felt Snoke approach his desk.

“Phone,” he said, holding out his hand.

Hux reluctantly handed it over.

“Hux,” Snoke said coldly, “are you cheating in my class?”

Hux’s heart pounded, “No, Professor Snoke.” It came out like a question and Snoke showed him Kylo’s message.

What’s the capital of Spain?

“He’s not even in this class!” Hux protested.

“Hand over your test, Mr. Hux,” Snoke snapped.

_ “No, no, no. No, no, no, NO! I am not failing this test because of Ren!” _ Hux panicked, staring blankly at Snoke.

“Give me your test, Hux,” Snoke insisted. “You are dismissed for the day. See me in my office after class and we will discuss your future in here.”

Hux reluctantly nodded and handed over his test. Snoke gave him his phone back and Hux grabbed his backpack before silently walking out of the classroom.

He made a beeline for the bathroom and locked himself in the first stall. He punched the stall and took several, deep breaths. This was not happening. This was  _ not _ fucking happening. If he failed Snoke’s class, he would lose his 4.0 and his father would have his hide.

_ “No respectable medical school will look at you with nothing less than a 4.0,” _ he’d repeatedly told Hux freshman year.

“I can’t fail, not now,” Hux told himself in a shaky voice, “I’ve got one more semester. I can do this. I’ll convince Snoke to let me finish the test. I know the material, I just... _ fuck _ , why was my ringer even on! I  _ never _ have it on.”

Tears clouded Hux’s vision and he pressed his forehead against the cool metal of the stall.

“Get it together,” he whispered to himself. “Breathe, Hux. Breathe. You can do this. You can do this, just ask to make it up.”

Thirty minutes later, Hux was composed enough to leave the bathroom. He was supposed to meet his friend Phasma for lunch, so he texted her and headed for the union.

“You survived!” Phasma smiled when she saw Hux. Then, she read his face, “Hux, what happened?”

She pulled him into a hug, which Hux returned.

“Ren texted me during the test and Snoke kicked me out,” Hux mumbled.

“Oh, Hux,” Phasma breathed, placing her hands on his shoulders, “I’m so sorry.”

Hux’s shoulders slumped and Phasma guided him towards the burger joint and ordered him a basket of fries.

“Hux, you don’t even want to be a doctor,” Phasma reminded him. “You can graduate with a creative writing degree. You can move in with me and never speak to your asshole father again. Okay?”

Hux smiled appreciatively and shoved a few more fries into his mouth.

After lunch, Hux walked up to Snoke’s office with a lump in his throat. He knew it was a long shot, but he had to try.

“Ah, Mr. Hux, come in,” Snoke mused when he saw Hux at his door. “Come to discuss your future in my class?”

Hux stepped into the bookshelf lined office and took a seat in the spare chair Snoke kept for conferences.

“Tell me, Mr. Hux, what do you think about your future in my class?” Snoke inquired.

Hux squared his shoulders, “Professor Snoke, I apologize for my phone going off in class. My…friend texted me and I forgot that my ringer was on. It won’t happen again. If you’d let me, I would like to make up the midterm.”

Snoke raised an eyebrow at Hux and Hux’s heart sank.

“Mr. Hux you know I cannot allow that,” Snoke replied gravely, but Hux swore he saw a smile tugging at the old professor’s lips.

“Thank you, sir,” Hux mumbled before grabbing his backpack and walking out of Snoke’s office.

Hux decided he would go to the library to work on a paper for another class. As he walked, his phone buzzed alerting him to a text message. It was from Kylo.

Kylo: Madrid!

Hux: What?

Kylo: Babe, that’s where we’re going for dinner.

You know, that restaurant on 4 th ?

Is that okay?

I can cancel

Hux: No, it’s fine.

Kylo: Are you sure?

Hux: Yeah

Kylo: Ok. See you at 9

<3 you

Hux smiled and put his phone back in his pocket before walking into the library. He traipsed up to the third floor, put in his headphones, opened his laptop and lost himself in an English paper.

Hours later, Hux’s phone buzzed.

Kylo: U still at the library?

Hux: How did you know that I’m at the library?

Kylo: Babe, I know you

Hux: Be down in a minute

Kylo: K

Kylo was leaning against a picnic bench outside the front doors of the library when Hux got down to the first floor. He smiled at Hux and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s thin frame.

“Hey,” Kylo said, pressing a kiss to Hux’s temple.

“Hey,” Hux replied, “sorry, I lost track of time.”

Kylo smirked and wrapped his arm around Hux’s shoulders. “Working on an English paper?” he inquired as they began to walk.

“Yeah,” Hux admitted.

Kylo chuckled, “You should switch your major. I don’t know anyone else who enjoys writing papers as much as you do.”

Hux shook his head and Kylo squeezed his shoulders. They walked to Kylo’s car in comfortable silence and Kylo opened the door for Hux.

“Such a gentleman,” Hux mused as he got in.

“For you, always,” Kylo replied warmly before closing the car door.

They drove to Madrid and were seated at a booth in the back.

“So, how was your day?” Kylo inquired once they had placed their drink orders.

Hux’s shoulders slumped.

“Babe?” Kylo whispered.

“I got kicked out of Snoke’s midterm,” Hux admitted.

Kylo’s eyes widened, “That was today?”

“Yes, Kylo,” Hux returned. “In fact, I got kicked out because of  _ you _ .”

“Me?” Kylo blinked.

“I got your stupid text during the test,” Hux added. “My phone wasn’t on silent, so Snoke kicked me out.”

Kylo covered his mouth with his hand, “Hux, babe, I’m so sorry.”

“I’m going to fail his class because of you!” Hux accused.

Kylo’s eyes widened. “Will…will he let you make it up?”

“What the fuck do you think?” Hux shouted, standing up. “My life is over because of your stupid text, Kylo!”

“It’s not my fault, Hux!” Kylo retorted, slamming his fists down on the tabletop.

Hux glared at Kylo then marched out of the restaurant.

“Hux!” Kylo shouted after him.

“Fuck you!” Hux returned over his shoulder.

Hux stormed through the parking lot and began marching back to campus. A small wood separated the south end of campus from the rest of the town. It was a full moon, so Hux decided to cut through the trees. He was about halfway through when he stopped for a moment to scream at nothing. At everything. At Kylo to getting him kicked out of Snoke’s midterm. At Snoke for not allowing him to make it up. At his father and the suffocating expectations he had put on Hux since the day he was born.

Something moved behind Hux and he turned his head in time to see a black wolf barreling towards him. The wolf was twice the size of any wolf Hux had ever seen and it easily knocked Hux on his back. Before his brain even registered that had happened, the wolf’s jaw closed around Hux’s throat.

***

_ I really, really, really, really, really, really like you. And I want you, do you want me do you want me too? _

Hux’s eyes flew open. He was back in his dorm room and midmorning sun was pouring through the blinds. Hux turned his alarm off and touched his throat; the skin was smooth and soft. And whole. Hux grabbed his phone and checked the date; 30 October.

_ “Yesterday was October 30,” _ he told himself.  _ “Wasn’t it?” _

He restarted his phone. It still insisted that it was the thirtieth of October.

“It was a dream,” Hux decided, getting out of bed. “It was all just a bad, bad dream.”

Hux boiled water for his morning tea and reviewed his notes for Snoke’s midterm. He knew the content. He  _ knew _ he knew the content and he was going to ace the test.

At 10:30, Hux grabbed his stuff and walked to class. He reviewed a little more and at eleven on the dot, Snoke walked in.

“Now we separate the weak from the strong,” Snoke mused before passing out the test.

Hux’s blood ran cold as Snoke handed out the midterms.  _ “That’s exactly what he said in my dream,” _ Hux thought before checking how long the test was; eleven pages.

Hux swore he was going to be sick from the amount of déja vu he was feeling. The room began to spin around Hux and he forced himself to breathe.  _ “My phone,” _ he thought one second before it went off.

“Phone,” Snoke ordered.

_ “Fuck. This is  _ not _ happening!”  _ Hux thought.

“Hux,” Snoke said coldly, “Your phone.”

Hux’s heart pounded, “Sorry, Professor Snoke. I forgot to silence it before class.”

Snoke raised an eyebrow at him as Hux handed over his phone. The screen lit up and he read Kylo’s message.

“Are you cheating in my class, Mr. Hux?” he inquired.

“He’s not even in this class,” Hux protested. “Like I said, I forgot to silence my phone.”

“Hand over your test, Mr. Hux,” Snoke decided.

_ “No. No. No, this is not happening,” _ Hux thought, staring blankly at Snoke.

“Give me your test, Hux,” Snoke insisted. “You are dismissed for the day. See me in my office after class and we will discuss your future in here.”

“I don’ have one, do I?” Hux sighed.

Snoke smirked, “Not likely.”

Hux grabbed his backpack and walked out of the classroom. He made his way to the bathroom and locked himself in the first stall.

_ “What’s happening?” _ Hux asked himself.  _ “I’m living my dream. That was a dream wasn’t it? It felt real. It felt  _ really _ real. Shit. If that was real…how am I alive? Am I alive?” _ He pinched himself.  _ “Yep, definitely alive. But…how? That wolf tore my throat out. Oh, shit, Kylo!” _

Kylo: What’s the capitol of Spain?

Hux: Madrid. Why?

Kylo: That’s where we’re going to dinner, babe!

Hux chewed the inside of his cheek.

Kylo: Is that okay?

I can cancel.

Hux: No, no, I’m looking forward to it. Really.

Kylo: Is everything okay?

Hux: Yeah, I’m just having some bad déjà vu

Kylo: Sorry

Hux decided to text Phasma and walked over to the union.

“You survived!” Phasma smiled when she saw Hux. “Are you okay?”

She pulled him into a hug, which Hux returned. He held onto her for a moment longer than she did before pulling away.

“Hux?” she inquired.

“It’s been a weird day,” Hux apologized.

Phasma bought him fries and he told her about his dream and his déjà vu.

“Okay, that’s freaky,” Phasma admitted.

“Right?” Hux exclaimed, eating a handful of fries. “Can I come over and work on my paper? I don’t want to go to the library.”

Phasma frowned, “Sorry, Huxy, you know Rose doesn’t want  _ any _ guys in our room.”

“Is she there right now?” Hux inquired.

“I swear she never leaves,” Phasma sighed. “Otherwise, I would smuggle you in.”

Hux nodded and finished his fries before going to the library. He took a few minutes to research déjà vu before beginning work on his paper.

By the time Kylo texted him, Hux had begun to forget that he felt like he was reliving the same day.

“Right, dinner,” Hux sighed, shutting down his laptop and putting it in his bag.

Kylo was leaning against the picnic bench when Hux got down to the first floor. He smiled at Hux and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s thin frame. Hux held him close, taking time to appreciate Kylo’s familiar scent.

“Hey, are you okay, babe?” Kylo inquired.

Hux pressed a warm kiss to his boyfriend’s mouth. “I’m doing better,” he said, taking Kylo’s hand in his.

Kylo smiled at him and they walked to his car before driving to Madrid.

“I’m glad your day’s been going better,” Kylo said once they were seated.

“Me too,” Hux replied with a smile. “I hate déjà vu.”

“What were you having déjà vu about?” Kylo inquired.

Hux sighed, “I had this dream where I forgot to turn my ringer off, so your text about dinner got me kicked out of Snoke’s class.” 

“That sounds like a nightmare, more than a dream,” Kylo commented. 

“Whatever you want to call it,” Hux said curtly, “it really messed me up. And then I actually forgot to turn my ringer off, so Snoke kicked me out.” 

“Seriously?” Kylo exclaimed. 

“Yes, Kylo,” Hux said. 

Kylo paused, “Wait, are you...are you mad at me for texting you?” 

Hux fidgeted. He really wasn’t that mad at Kylo and at the same time he was because of the whole déjà vu thing. 

“You’re mad at me,” Kylo accused. 

“No, I’m not,” Hux snapped. “I’m just...frustrated.” 

Kylo huffed and Hux swore he saw Kylo roll his eyes. 

“Seriously?” Hux exclaimed. 

“What?” Kylo demanded. 

Hux stood up, “I’m leaving.” 

“The hell you are,” Kylo returned.

“ _ This _ , right here, is exactly why I’m leaving,” Hux snapped before walking out of the restaurant. 

_ “Fucking Kylo,” _ he thought angrily as he cut through the woods. After a moment, Hux stopped and leaned his head back. “Why am I such a fucking idiot?” he groaned. 

A moment later, Hux heard something behind him. 

“Fucking wolf,” he muttered as he began spriniting. 

The wolf gave chase and easily overtook Hux before he reached the edge of the forest. Hux fell on his face and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. 

 

****

 

_ I really, really, really, really, really, really like you. _

 

Hux bolted upright, knocking his alarm clock off his bedside. Cold sweat drenched his body and his heart was racing. 

“That wasn’t a dream,” he decided, trying to calm himself down. “That was real. That was fucking real. I’m reliving the same day over and over again. Fuck. I’ve  _ died _ twice already. Fuck. There has to be a reason. There  _ has _ to.” 

Hux climbed out of bed and anxiously sketched out the events of his day while boiling the water for his tea. 

“Okay. I go to Snoke’s midterm, where my phone goes off. Snoke kicks me out and I freak out in the bathroom before meeting up with Phasma. She buys me fries for lunch and I go to the library. Kylo texts me for dinner and we go to Madrid. I get mad at him, storm out and walk back to campus. Then...then I get attacked by a giant wolf and I wake up. Fuck.” 

The water in the electric tea pot began to boil and Hux unplugged it. 

“If I silence my phone,” Hux postulated, “everything should be fixed, right?” 

He silenced his phone and allowed his tea to steep. At 10:30, Hux grabbed his stuff and walked across campus to face Snoke’s midterm. 

_ “Eleven pages,” _ Hux told himself as Snoke handed out the test.  _ “You’ve got this.” _

The answers came easily to him and Hux finished the test with twenty minutes left of class. He walked down to the bathroom, relieved his bladder, then texted Phasma. 

 

Hux: Done with Snoke’s midterm! You still up for lunch?

Phasma: Shit! I just remembered I’ve got a paper due at 1 that I haven’t started yet.

 

Hux’s eyebrows contracted. Since when did Phasma have a paper due? 

 

Hux: What paper???

Phasma: You know, the one for Solo’s class? 

Hux: I thought you finished that

Phasma: Fuck off Huxy, not everyone is as studious as you :P

Hux: Hate you ;)

Phasma: Hate you too ;)

 

Hux went to the union anyway and got fries in Phasma’s honor.  _ “She hasn’t had to work on a paper before,” _ he mused to himself before checking his watch; it was 12:30.  _ “I’ve been texting her at 11:30,”  _ Hux realized. _ “If she only remembers the paper is due at say...12:15, then there’s no reason for me to know about it at 11:30. Also, she’s been making sure that I’m okay, so that probably put the paper further from her mind.” _

Hux ate another fry.  _ “But what about the wolf?”  _

He finished his fries and went to the library. Instead of going to the third floor to write his paper, he went to the second and scanned the biology textbooks for answers. Unfortunately, all he could find on black wolves was that they were actually grey wolves with a mutation that made their fur black and that more black wolves existed in North America than Europe. The images he found weren’t much help either. They were all normal wolves, the one that kept attacking him was bigger than any of the ones pictured.  

_ “Maybe it’s a werewolf,” _ he quipped to himself.  _ “But it would have to be a...full moon, which it is.” _

Hux dismissed the idea and went up a floor to work on his English paper. 

By now, he had a good idea of what he wanted to say, so the paper took less time than it had the first two times. When he finished, he decided to text Kylo. 

 

Hux: Hey, my homework's done. Want to hang out? 

Kylo: Yes! I’m in my dorm right now

Hux: I’ll come over 

Kylo: Text me when you get here

 

Hux packed up his stuff and walked over to Kylo’s dorm. It was on the other side of campus from Hux's dorm, but the one perk was that Kylo had managed to scalars off all his roommates so he had the room to himself. Hux texted Kylo when he got to the main door and a minute later, Kylo appeared and let him in. 

“Hey,” he smiled, wrapping an arm around Hux’s waist. 

“Hey, yourself,” Hux replied, kissing Kylo’s cheek. 

They walked up to Kylo's room and Hux set his backpack by the door. When he stood up, he caught Kylo watching him and smirked. 

“Something you like?” Hux teased. 

Kylo smiled and slid his hands over Hux’s ass. “A few things,” he admitted. 

Hux pressed into Kylo's chest and caught Kylo's lips with his. Kylo returned Hux’s kiss and slowly rubbed his hands along the curve of Hux’s ass. They backed into Kylo's bed and laid on their sides so Kylo could continue to pay attention to Hux’s mouth and ass. 

“I love you,” he confessed between kisses. 

“I love you too,” Hux replied. 

Kylo rolled on his back and pulled Hux on top of him. Hux smirked and pressed his erection against Kylo's. Kylo squeezed his ass and Hux moaned approvingly. 

“Kylo,” Hux breathed, “I want you so badly right now.” 

Kylo's eyes glittered and he kissed Hux more deeply. He slid his hands up from Hux’s ass and under his shirt before pulling it off over Hux’s head. Hux slammed his mouth into Kylo’s and started wiggling out of his jeans while Kylo did the same. Once they were both naked, Kylo began grinding against Hux until both of them came with the other’s name on their lips. 

“How did I get so lucky?” Kylo whispered, holding Hux in his arms, his fingers lazily caressing Hux’s hair. 

Hux smiled and snuggled closer to him. “I don’t know, but I’m so lucky to have found you.” 

Kylo kissed Hux’s forehead, “Me too.” 

They lay on Kylo’s bed until Hux’s grumbling stomach reminded them that they needed to eat. 

“We’re going to Madrid, right?” Hux smiled.

“We don’t have to,” Kylo insisted nervously. 

“But,” Hux whined, “I’ve been craving it all day.” 

Kylo bit his lip, “Well, if that’s what you want, we’d better get dressed.” 

As Hux got dressed, he noticed how quiet and reserved Kylo was becoming and made sure to hold his hand when they walked to his car. 

Kylo’s mood didn’t improve when they got to Madrid and after they ordered drinks, Hux took Kylo’s hand in his. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked softly. 

“Nothing,” Kylo shrugged.

Hux squeezed Kylo’s hand. “Kylo...this is going to sound crazy, but I’ve lived through this day already. A few times, actually, and this date has ended with me yelling at you and storming out. I don’t want that to happen again.” 

“Wait, you remember that?” Kylo blinked. 

“What?” Hux exclaimed.

“You remember the resets?” Kylo breathed.

Hux leaned in closer to Kylo, “You do too?”

“I...I’m the one causing them,” Kylo whispered. 

“How in the world are you…?” Hux half-yelled before recalling himself. 

Kylo bit his lip. “Come with me,” he said.

“We haven’t eaten yet,” Hux protested.

“It’s easier to explain if I show you,” Kylo insisted. 

Hux nodded and followed Kylo out of the restaurant. Kylo drove back to campus, but parked on the edge before leading Hux towards the woods.

“Kylo…” Hux said nervously.

He took Hux’s hand, “Don’t worry, I promise nothing bad is going to happen this time.” 

“But,” Hux protested.

“I’m with you this time,” Kylo asserted, “you’re safe.” 

Hux nodded and followed Kylo into the woods. 

“My family has a secret,” Kylo began, holding both of Hux’s hands in his. “When the moon is full, we turn into werewolves. I can control my wolf form but my emotions have to be under control, otherwise….”

“...You kill me,” Hux finished softly.

Kylo took a step closed to Hux, “We’re not supposed to kill our mates. That’s why we’ve been stuck in a time loop.” 

“I’m your mate?” Hux inquired, his cheeks warm. 

Kylo kissed his forehead, “I don’t want to be with anyone else.” 

“Could, could you make me like you?” Hux whispered. 

“What?” Kylo exclaimed. 

“Kylo,” Hux said gently, “I don’t want to be with anyone else either.” 

“You don’t know what you’re asking,” Kylo insisted. 

Hux thought for a moment. “Kylo, I’ve been allowing my father to control my life for years. Let me make this one decision about the one person I care about most. I  _ want _ to be with you and if I am your mate, I want to be with you as a human and as a wolf.” 

Kylo shook his head and Hux got an idea. 

“Kill me one last time,” he said.

“Are you insane!” Kylo protested. 

Hux smiled, “Yes. I don’t want to be a doctor, Kylo. I want to be a writer. If I pass Snoke’s midterm then my father will control me for the rest of my life. Please, Kylo, kill me one last time so I can ruin my life. Then, we can make a new life together, in anyway that you want. Make me a wolf or leave me human, I don’t care, just let me be with you.” 

Kylo closed his eyes in frustration. Hux needed to get away from his father, but Kylo didn’t want to kill Hux again for him to do that. Unfortunately, Kylo also knew that Hux was right. He needed to fail that midterm. But he couldn’t kill Hux again, could he?

Hux took a step back and lightly smiled at the cognitive dissonance he’d created inside Kylo. 

“You did this on purpose,” Kylo growled as he began to transform. 

“Sorry,” Hux said sincerely. “You can yell at me tomorrow.” 

 

****

 

_ I really, really, really, really, really, really like you. _

Hux rolled over and turned off his alarm, regretting that he had resorted to manipulating Kylo to get one more do-over. 

He went through his morning like normal and when Snoke arrived with his dreaded midterm, Hux was ready to fail it. On cue, Hux’s phone went off with the familiar text about the capital of Spain and Snoke promptly kicked him out. 

 

Hux: I’m sorry.

Kylo: Why?

Hux: I was selfish last  night

Kylo: You needed to do this

Hux: But I tricked you in order to get what i want

Kylo: You could always come over and make it up to me ;) 

Hux: Haha. You’re awful

Kylo: But you love me

Hux: I don’t know. You have killed me...3 times?

Kylo: Yeah

Hux: I’m not mad about that btw

Kylo: Really?

Hux: I kind of deserved it for being a dick to you

Kylo: You were a bit of a dick

Hux: Can I come over?

Kylo: Babe, you’re not supposed to ask me that until after lunch

Remember? 

Hux: We can’t mix things up a bit? 

Kylo: I suppose ;) 

 

Hux texted Phasma that he was going over to Kylo’s and asked about her paper for Solo’s class.

 

Phasma: Be safe with your bf

Fuck Solo’s class

Hux: Hate you ;)

Phasma: Hate you too ;) 

 

Hux spend the afternoon in bed with Kylo until his stomach growled and they decided to go to Madrid for dinner. 

“Maybe we’ll actually eat something this time,” Kylo joked as they walked to his car. 

When they got to Madrid, they sat down and ordered drinks before Hux took Kylo’s hands in his. 

“Have you thought about what I asked you last night?” he inquired softly. 

“Yeah,” Kylo replied. 

“How do you feel about it?” Hux pressed. 

Kylo sighed, “I don't want you to make this decision and then regret it.” 

“What would I regret?” Hux inquired seriously. 

“Having a normal life,” Kylo replied, squeezing Hux’s hands. “Not having to worry about your emotional state during a full moon...or about hurting someone you love.” 

“If I’m like you, then you won't have to worry about that,” Hux said gently. “I don't have any family outside my dad, but he barely counts. I want to spend my life with you, Kylo.” 

“You’re sure?” Kylo breathed as their waitress returned with their drinks and to take their order. 

Once they did, Hux replied; “Yes, I am. I’ve been thinking about this all day because I wanted to be sure that I want this.” 

“And?” Kylo prompted. 

“I do want this,” Hux said warmly. 

Kylo looked into his eyes and nodded. “After dinner,” he promised. 

They switched topics and ate their dinner when it arrived. Once they paid, they got back into Kylo’s car and he drove to the edge of campus. He led Hux into the woods and kissed him deeply. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

“I love you too,” Hux replied. 

Kylo began to transform and bit Hux on the shoulder. He cried out and Kylo let go. A moment later, red fur began to sprout all over Hux’s body. Kylo watched as his boyfriend transformed into a giant red wolf. They looked at each other and touched noses before Kylo led Hux into the woods. 

**Author's Note:**

> Red wolves do exist, but they are an endangered species.


End file.
